During the past year we have continued to collect anonymized biospecimens for our research program. Our bank currently consists of tumor and normal tissues from 291 patients with endometrial cancer. We are using sophisticated genomic tools to catalogue the genetic and genomic alterations present in the most clinically aggressive forms of endometrial cancer. In ongoing and future biochemical studies, we aim to address the significance of certain of these genomic alterations to endometrial tumorigenesis.